


Where Penguins Thrive

by xvivon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: #onlyingotham, Because he was loved in that moment, Ed Nygma is like enigma, Edward Nygma is Bad at Feelings, Edward is kinda rude, Gotham is not dead, I am already bad at tagging, It lives on in my heart, James Gordon is himself, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot Feels, The word puzzling, Wow, Yikes, if that makes sense, poem, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvivon/pseuds/xvivon
Summary: Oswald was never respected, he was an awkward man who at his core was a mammas boy that's bad at socializing. This is my first fic so please bare with me.:)
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon, oswald cobblepot/edward nygma (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Where Penguins Thrive

**In these deep waters penguins will thrive**

The schoolyard children taunted as he glowered and gathered

Himself and his thoughts be calm he would rather

The respect he desired was not to be met

His mother watched she would watch and fret she would fret

 _‘Freak with a beak’_ the children would quote

Penguins were what he would soon idealize most

The Umbrella boy he was doomed to be named

Until his demise unfortunately came

A man with no friends later to say

His nickname The Penguin seemed now to stay

Utterly alone a category he would place

The look of devastation passed over his face

He has himself he would say

And he still does to this very day

He outsmarted the fox with a silver tongue

On the sidewalk citizens would run

Towards or away he never could comprehend

But now it seemed as if he had gained his first friend

Through rose-colored glasses the man would recall

James Gordon he cared for he wished would now fall

He was deemed insane and sent to Arkham

The residence of evil lays right here in Gotham

After some time a certificate he sought

His freedom this paper he held then had bought

A man named Edward he thought was his love

Descended upon him like a white dove

Though this man claimed to love another

And Oswald to him he thought as his brother

The deep waters he treaded would return to haunt

But ignoring these thoughts he continued to gaunt

Tied now to a car he paused and pondered

Until an unknown cop had wandered

Released at last his revenge would be sweet

He learned to stand tall as his enemies faced their defeat

He slipped into the deep end of his mind

Where bloodied trails and pleads were left behind

In over his head unable to catch his breath

His demons within

He would not give in

When called by the name Oswald he would snap

His name was Penguin he’d rap

When trustworthy people entered his life confused he became

What had happened to the beatings and names

When a freeman he was once again

He questioned his identity and the options ahead

His heart was his greatest weakness

But now he was a man with nothing

A man with nothing to lose

A man with nothing to gain

A man who answers to no one but himself

A man who cannot be betrayed

His survival depended on seeing everyone as a potential threat

Not underestimating anybody as they had him

Their beloved city bordered on chaos

He had fought

With the help of the enemies he now considered his friends

They got their city back

His eye was taken

He now wears a monocle

It resembles his strength

And how he helped stop the ensemble

With blood on his hands

He now drowned in greed

His enigma of a friend

Now in good stead

And when this city has her bad days

The vigilant ban together

What would he need to do to survive

**In these deep waters penguins will thrive**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this fic, it’s my first time writing one! I love Gotham and really want it to come back. But, I’m kinda living in a dead fandom right now :(  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Go bother me on tumblr - [xvivon](https://xvivon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
